


A Wonderful Adventure

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bisexuality, Character Death, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lols, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Oh My God, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Understanding, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Keith and Lance, are the main in the story.They, however get lost on an island, somewhere in the Pacific that is barely big enough to populate a city. Shiro, Pidge, Allura and Hunk come in later, because theyre on the other side of the island. So basically lost. They thought they were alone on this desolate island. Are they wrong?





	A Wonderful Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanic anybody?

Keith hummed along to a smooth and sad song, tapping his finger to the beat on his knee. His earplugs dangled from his ears as he sat on a pool chair, enjoying the sun, as he tried to tan. Sunglasses clung to Keiths sweaty face, but he couldnt give a fuck in the world. He clutched his phone in his lap, as he felt a sway underneath him. 

One thing, that Keith couldnt get over, was the ocean. 

Shiro had planned a cruise just for their little pack. Himself, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith. 

Keith was basically forced onto the cruise ship blind folded, having his house ransacked for things he would need. He could deal with river rafting, boating, fishing. All the fun outdorsy, sort of on land activities, Keith had no problem with. But on a huge ship, in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight and fuckin waves rocking anywhere he went, Keith wasnt feeling the best. 

However, he was grateful that Shiro had planned and paid for everyone to take this little vacation. So he didnt complain at all, besides the first hour the ship undocked from LA. 

It was still only half a day into the trip, meaning the sun was just beginning to dissapear where the sky met the ocean. They had gotten aboard around 12 in the afternoon.  

"Keith!" 

Keith was too tuned into his music, the little voice outside his melodic world went unnoticed. Until he was shook from his spot and his glasses slid halfway off his face, and his earbuds fell out. Keith was clearly no fan of being rudely assulted, but it was just Lance. 

"What." Keith spat, adjusting his sunglasses and pausing his music on his phone. 

"The captain just wanted everyone off of deck. Said somekind of unexpected storm was rolling in." Lance locked gazes with Keith, he was used to his bitter and salty mood almost 24/7. 

"Fuck." Keith leaned back against the chair and breathed, he was quite waem and frankly didnt want to leave the warmth. In addition his spot on the chair kept him from feeling alot of the sway of the boat. 

"Yeah yeah sassy ass. Get up before I have Pidge come drag you back to your room." 

Lance began walking towards where Pidge currently stood against a railing, chatting and laughing with Allura and some stranger they must have met.

"Okay! Dont get Pidge! Im coming." Keith groaned and unplugged his earbuds, putting them in his swimming trunks pocket. His phone in the other. 

"Jeez. Pidge isnt that scary." 

The both of them look to Pidge, but shes staring back. Keith flinches almost at the same time Lance does. Her glasses glimmer in the sun, and makes her look like a soulless entity for a saolid second. She looks away and the boys visibly relax. 

"Yeah. Nevermind. Shes really scary." Lance grabbed Keiths bag, that only held a towel, and took off towards the lower floors with the rooms.  

Keith ran after him, somewhat fearing the possibility that Pidge would start chasing them. Keith laughed to himself as he descended the stairs, watching Lance almost trip and fall. 

Then he remembered it was probably his own stupid fault. 

"Nice going." Keith snikered, rearing up on Lance who walked into their room, leaving open the door as Keith followed. 

Keiths bag was tossed onto the ground by the door. Keith shut the door and put his phone and his earbuds in the bag with his towel. Lance jumped onto his bed and watched Keith walk to the circular window. All the while pulling a dark sweatshirt over his head. 

The water went halfway up the glass, meaning the sky was still visible. 

"Damn. That looks like a nasty storm. Wouldnt they have seen that on like radar or something?" Keith gazed through the window, then backed up from the wall as if itd grown a sudden disease. 

"Maybe. Idk." Lance leaned back and slung his arms under his head. 

Keith and Lance share a room. So did Hunk and Shiro, and then Pidge and Allura. 

Keith felt a huge wave rock them and he death gripped the bed frame. He'd never had somekind of mind crippling fearful experience with the ocean, so he didnt know exactly what made him hate the ocean.

"You are such a pussy." Lance laughed, having noticed the white knuckled grip on the wood.

"Shut up."

"I mean damn, for someone wanting to fly up to space one day you can really be a huge ass wu-" 

"I SAID SHUT UP LANCE!" 

Everything turned for the worse there, thunder louder than Keiths  voice just then rumbled underneath of them. Slowly but noticably the bock started rocking harder and swaying more intensly. Keith was basically thrown forward, making him land on top of Lance. That was the least of their worries as of then though. Rooms all around them echoed with the sound of crashing and things breaking. Keith ushered himself off of the bed and thankfully away from Lance. 

"Hey, slow down!" Lance was still trying to roll off of the bed as Keith ran out of the door. 

Keith ran up to the dock, it was raining and the dark grey clouds were up ahead faster than Keith thought theyd be. Lance popped up and out of the stairs and met Keith by his side. The two of them watched as the boat tipped and rocked from side to side. The motion made Keith sick, but he was mostly ignoring the feeling. 

Keith started to suspect the real reason he felt sick on this ship. He felt like sometime soon things would go wrong. 

"Holy shit." Lance swept his hair out of his face and watched everything around them The pool chairs were bolted to the deck so no surprise that they hadnt moved. But already the deck was slick with water and it was hard to stand still let alone try not to slip. 

"They said they werent expecting this. This seems serious. Probably really bad." Keith yelled over the crashing storm. 

"Yeah, so lets go back to the room. Were getting soaked." Lance didnt yell, instead he spoke close to Keiths ear. Keith swept his hair back as well and felt a raindrop land right in his eye when he looked up. 

"Yeah." Lance didnt hear what Keith responded but he started heading below deck again, shivering like a lost puppy. 

Keith followed him and stomped down the steps. The rock of the boat made it hard to get to their room quickly, but it didnt matter anyways. The room was never entered again. 

 Keith suddenly launched down the steps as another boom of thunder, this time accompanying the flash of lightning, struck close. Lance was there to cusion his fall, but Keith limited the damage by langing on his forarms that happened to land on each side of Lance head. The moment was breif and awkward.

"Sorry." Keith stood and pulled Lance to his feet as well. Somehow it became impossible to stand up without falling back down, so the 2 held onto the stairs railing. 

People strted running from down the hallway. They were running straight at Lance and Keith. 

"What the hell!?" Lance was pushed to one side of the railing and Keith to the other. They both saw why they had begun running, the floor was layered with water. The ship had a leak. They were at the bottom floor of the rooming compartments. If it was already flooding it meant the boiler below them was already almost underwater. Where was the water coming from? 

Lance grabbed Keiths wrist after everybody from the floor rioted upwards. 

"The ship is sinking, we have to get out of here." Keith knew that much, but he was now afraid for their friends. Keith hadnt seen Shiro, or Pidge or Hunk or even Allura come down the stairs after it started raining. They didnt go up them either. They could be in the cafe or an indor lounge but the possibility now was unlikly. 

"We cant get up there now. Theres already too many people." Keith could still see paniced expressions pushing up the flight of stairs. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Lance stared straight into Keiths eyes. Panic, fear and confusion too easy to see through Lances features. Keith didnt know. 


End file.
